Growing up Gilmore
by Maran-DUH
Summary: Previously called Just an Idea. Its a Rory and the gang groing up in high class Hartford. Read to find out more! T for language. ON BREAK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own. I'm not that talented.

A/N: I just want to let you guys know that this is the same as Just an Idea but in story form, and I hope you're weren't discouraged when it was deleted the first time. Its time to read! Don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Miss Gilmore, are you ready?"

"I'll be ready soon. Tanya, will you come and help me with this dress?"

"Yes Miss. It is quite a lovely dress. I wish that I had one like it."

"Would you like mine? I would much rather have some shorts."

"Oh but Miss you look so adorable."

"Please don't call me Miss. I'm four and my name is Rory. I'm not Miss, or young Miss, or Miss Rory, okie dokie?"

"I cannot do that Miss Rory. It isn't professional."

"Please." Rory looked up and pouted.

"Fine, Rory."

"Thank you."

"It's time for you to go."

"Okay, see you later Tanya."

Rory hopped off the stool she was perched on and headed out the door.

"Hey Mr. Jimmy, what's up?"

"Nothin' much, short stop. Where to today?"

"Mr. Dugrey's house, please."

They drove for awhile, when they heard an audible _thud._

"Owy Jess."

"JESS!" Jimmy bellowed.

Jimmy pulled over and popped the trunk.

"Jess Mariano! What the hell are you doin' here? What is she doin' with you?"

"She's got a name, Pop. Her name is… What's you name?"

"I'm Lane Kim."

"Oh right. Her name is Lane, and we're getting married."

"Oh boy. You two get in the back seat and don't bother Tory, and I'll deal with you later."

Jess hopped out of the trunk and helped Lane out. They walked to the side of the limo and clambered in.

"Hi." Rory said.

"Hello. I'm Lane and this is Jess, we're getting married."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you getting married?"

"Because we want to dammit!" Jess yelled.

"Watch it Jess!" Jimmy through out over his shoulder.

"But why? We're kids shouldn't we…?"

Jess was ignoring Rory. He had pulled out a copy of the New Yorker and started flipping through it.

"Whatever. Hi, I'm Rory. Did you say your name was Lane?"

"Uh huh."

"Well Lane, how did you end up in cahoots with _him_?" Rory nodded towards Jess.

"My dad works at the Gilmore house His dad's their driver. I ran into him yesterday and he asked me to marry him. I said 'yes' so we hopped a limo thinking it would take us to our wedding."

"Oh. Well, I'm not going to a wedding, but I am going to a party. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly dressed right."

"Who cares?"

"Okay, yeah, sure, I'll go. Hey Jimmy, can you call my dad and tell him I'm with Rory."

"Rory, is that okay?"

"Yep! It was my idea."

"Okay Lane. Shit! Rory would you mind if Jess came along? I promised Mrs. Gilmore I'd take her to Tiffany's."

"Uh, okay." Rory said. She was too sweet to ever tell anybody no.

About five minutes later they were at the party, and quite a sight they made.

Lane was on Rory's left, and Jess on her right. Lane had dirty overalls, with a hole in the knee. Jess's hair was a mess. It looked like instead of using gel, he used mud. This contrasted greatly with what Rory was wearing. She had on a light cotton dress with lemon and cherry print, she had black Mary Jane's, and her smooth, short, brunette hair was down, with a ribbon with the same print of her dress. That was how they walked in.

"What the hell!" Jess exclaimed as he got a good look at the mansion in front of him.

"Watch it Jess." Jimmy said. "Rory, I'll be back to pick you up around 7. Watch your manners Jess. Have fun!" Jimmy drove off.

"Let's go in." Rory said, locking arms with Lane, and attempting to do the same with Jess but failing miserably. "Party pooper." She said.

"Princess."

Jess and Rory stuck they're tongue out at each other, and Lane had to pull them inside by their collars.

"Miss Gilmore, how nice to see you again! Who are these?" The maid greeted, gesturing towards Lane and Jess.

"_These_ are my friends, Jess Mariano, and Lane Kim. I hope it isn't a problem that they came. Is it a problem?"

"No, not at all ma'am. The party is right through those doors, have fun." She walked off.

Jess and Lane were looking up at the twin oak doors in front of them. "Okay, I know that you don't have a problem with this. We have doors like this all over at home."

"I've never been in your house." Lane said.

"Ditto." Jess added.

"Seriously? But what about when you need to get some advice from Grandma or Grandpa?"

"We talk to the maids."

"Wow, well then, you are cordially invited to a sleep over _inside_ my house this Friday. Now we really need to get in there, they're expecting us." Rory pulled Lane and Jess up to the double doors, and pushed them open.

When they walked in, there were seven other people seated in a circle.

"Come in, come in." A pleasant looking woman said, ushering Rory, Lane, and Jess into their place in the circle. "Now that we're all here, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Ms. Hayden, I'm 20 years old, and I love coffee. It's your turn. We're going to start with this strapping young man here."

"The names Tristan, I'm 5, and I like…um… the girl in the fruity dress." Rory blushed.

"Paris, I'm 4, and I like to be in charge."

"Okay love, I'm Finn, age 5, and like the smell of my dad's liquor cabinet." Ms. Hayden laughed.

"Hi, my name's Lorelei, but I'm called Rory. I just turned 4 last month, and I love to read books and drink coffee."

"Jess, 5, mocking people."

"Um… Lane, 4, and flowers."

"I'm Logan, 5, and doing the exact opposite of what my dad says."

"My name is Louise, I'm 4, and I love boys."

"Dean, 6, and my new house."

"I'm Madelyn, 4, and I like boys too."

"Now that we're all introduced… _bring bring bring_… I'll be right back." Ms. Hayden stepped out of the room.

"It's time to party!" Finn yelled. Logan and Tristan jumped up and barred the door, while Louise and Madelyn put on some music. Dean, Rory, Jess, and Lane just sat and stared at each other.

"Come on! Party!" Tristan said, extending a hand towards Rory.

"Are we supposed to?" Rory asked.

"Who cares?"

Rory took his hand, and jumped up. "Come on." Rory waved for Jess, Lane, and Dean to come and join. Jess stood up and stalked off to a corner, Lane followed him. Dean, trying as hard as he could to fit in- new money does that to you- started to talk to the kids.

"Um, Rory?" Dean asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to dance?"

"Um, not right now. I've gotta go do some damage control, but maybe later."

"Okay."

Rory walked over to the corner where Jess and Lane were sitting. Tapping their feet and talking quietly. "Hey."

"Hey." Lane said.

"What's up? Why don't you come join the rest of us?"

"They're all different. They've got money, and we don't. It wouldn't work."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, you're having fun and we don't need to make Jimmy come all the way out here just to come back again."

"Nah, if you guys, my friends, don't want to be here, then neither do I." Rory turned around, seeking out a phone. She found one sitting on a table by the wall. "Tristan!" she yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Can I use this phone?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Rory dialed the number, and waited for some one to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Grandpa, are you busy?"

"No, why? IS there something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong, I was just wondering if you could send someone to come pick us up? It's a bit boring here."

"Us?"

"Oh, me and Jimmy's son, and Mr. Kim's daughter; I brought them with me."

"Yes honey, someone will be there in a half hour."

"Thanks Grandpa. I love you."

"Love you too, see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rory made her way back over towards Jess and Lane. "Okay, so Jimmy's coming to pick us up. We better go outside."

"Okay." Lane said.

Lane, Jess, and Rory got up and left. They unlocked the door quickly, skated past Ms. Hayden without her noticing, grabbed their jackets, and went out the door.

"Well, that was interesting." Rory said.

"It was boring, and I never want to go to another one again." Jess countered.

"Hey, at least you don't have to go to one every other week. DAR functions, balls, charity events, the list lasts forever."

"Sorry." Lane said.

"It's okay. I recognized a few people in there from the functions, and now I've got some friends to hang out with. Except Tristan seems to like me too much, and Finn kinda scares me. Oh look, there's Jimmy." Rory pointed at the quickly approaching limo.

"Hey guys." Jimmy said rolling down the window.

"Hey Jimmy." Rory said.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep."

The kids hopped in the back of the limo, and they drove off. As they drove off into the sunset, Jess finally said something, "Thank God that's over."


	2. Great and Not so Great

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I got soooo busy. But its Christmas Break so I can try to get up faster. I'll try to update at least 1 every 2 weeks or less. Thanks for waiting. So with no further ado, I present chapter 2. hehe.

* * *

Chapter 2- Great and Not so Great

"Okay, class dismissed." Ms. Hayden said.

They didn't go to a normal school. That is, the play date pals as they were called, didn't. The play date pals consisted of everyone who invited to the party when they were in pre-school. That doesn't include Jess and Lane. Instead of a normal school, they had a private tutor, Ms. Hayden.

"Don't forget your assignment! If you do, don't forget the coffee!" Ms. Hayden called after them. They all began laughing.

As they walked away, Rory looked behind her. She noticed Dean lagging back and slowed down so he could catch up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing major." He replied.

"Then buck up buckaroo!"

Dean smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"I'm serious."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, its okay, but I was wondering…"

"You were wondering?"

'If you'd be my girlfriend?" He said quickly.

"Um...Wow…Um…No ones ever asked me that before. Except Tristan and I never take anything he says seriously…"

"You're rambling; I've known you since you were four. You ramble when you're indecisive or nervous. Just tell me yes or no." His face grew grim.

"Um…y-y-yes. Yes Dean I'll be your girlfriend."

A huge smile spread across his face, and was mirrored in her own. Dean walked the entire two feet between them and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'll call you later." He said walking to his ride.

"Okay!" She yelled after him. "I've got a boyfriend. "She whispered to herself as she walked over to her limo.

"Oh. My. God!" Lane screamed once Rory told her what happened. Ever since they met on their way to the party eight years ago, Rory and Lane had been best friends. Rory even learned to stand Jess after awhile. He wasn't that band once you got to know him.

"You're officially living my fantasy!"

"Don't be too happy for me… okay yeah be happy!"

Rory and Dean were content with the way things were going. They would walk together sometimes, and whenever Tristan was around they would walk even closer, just to piss him off. But Rory knew it wouldn't last forever. They weren't close. As Madeline put it, the weren't "couply."

Still, they clung on. Growing up like they did they learned one thing- never let of something good. If you do, it will just slip away. But it was wrong. That's why it ended after…

Rory was sitting on the bench swing in the backyard. Mr. Kim had recently installed it and requested that Rory give it a test run.

She was sitting there, reading. This was a good spot for her. It was peaceful, and quiet. Nothing to disturb you. No maids running around no party planners talking wildly and gesturing aggressively. It was just you and your book.

"Good book?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes." She said calmly, but he knew she was startled. "What do you need Jess?" she asked, closing her book and turning to glare at him.

"I was just wondering if I should take up Oliver Twist, or if I should wait for something better to come around."

"Yeah, right. I do recommend it. I love this book. It's a literary work of art."

"Okay then. " He jumped over the back of the bench and sat next to her.

"Jess, I'm…" she looked at him. He was staring at her, and she wondered why. Then she found out. Jess leaned in and kissed her. It was magic, but it didn't seem to last at all long enough, she barely had time to react before it ended. When they broke apart, Jess stood up, looked her in the eyes and said" Jimmy's shipping me off to BFE. I had to say good bye." He leaned in and kissed her one last time before turning and leaving.

Rory stared after him, but was quickly brought back to reality when an unexpected audience showed himself.

"Please tell me that did NOT just happen." Dean said, a look of utter horror on his face.

"Dean…" Rory couldn't stand to see him this way. It looked like his heart had been torn in two.

"No. No! NO! You can't have! You're MY girlfriend, not his. It's not right. It's… No!" Dean was crying now. He was all out balling, and wouldn't stop. Rory tried to comfort him by patting him on his back and such but he just swatted her hand away. Once he gained his composure back he looked over to her. "We're through." He said and walked off.

Now it was Rory's turn to cry. She had lost Dean, her first boyfriend, and Jess her first kiss. She didn't know what she would do without them. She loved them both so much. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep, and only awoke when Lane was sent out to get her for supper.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed Rory's red and puffy eyes.

"Nothing." Rory lied very unconvincingly.

"I know something's wrong. I've known you since we were four, I think I could tell by now when you were crying or not."

"Dean and I broke up."

"What? Why? Oh I'm gonna kill him. Have you told Jess? Oh he'll kill him. He can't say he likes you and then just break your heart like that."

"No, that's not how it happened. I got kissed."

"That's worse! He kisses you and then leaves. Ooooh…"

"No. Jess kissed me."

"WHAT!"

"And Dean saw."

"No way."

"But Jess is moving to _BFE_ whatever the heck that is, and I don't have either of them."

"Aw, honey, you've got me. And you've got the rest of your little circle thingy. I mean, there is Finn, and Paris when she's not postal, and Logan he seems nice, and Madeline she seems kinda ditzy, but I'm sure she's cool. Come on. You'll be good."

"How'd you know I was out here?"

"Huh?"

"You came out here to get me right?"

"Oh yeah. Your grandma said for me to find you, and Dad said that you were out here last time he saw. So I came to check."

"Why did Grandma want me?"

"She said you needed to get ready for dinner. Oh crap, that was like a half hour ago. Go Go GO!" Lane and Rory bolted for the house and inside.

Things were great and not so great, but at least Rory would always have Lane.

* * *

A/N2: You just read, so it's time for reviewing. Thanks. Until next time, Duh. 


End file.
